The Death of Claire
by RockCandy13
Summary: Claire is a beacon for danger. Now that Bishop has his eyes set on her, what will happen to Claire.
1. The Beginning

( I do not own the Morganville Vampire series)

Claire's P.O.V

I was rudely awakened by my phone going off. I looked at the screen and almost hung up.

"Myrnin what do you want. It's 3:30 in the morning."

Myrnin- "Claire get down to the lab right now. It is utterly important and in dire need of being looked at."

"Myrnin it's 3:30 in the morning I am not walking to the lab right now. Besides I can get attacked."

Myrnin-"Well…. I suppose you are correct. Fine, I shall open a portal to your bedroom."

"Ok, wait…. how do you know which room is mine?"

Myrnin-"The portal shall be there shortly."

Soon enough a portal opens in my room. As soon as the portal closes behind me I am swallowed up in darkness. I am walking blindly throughout the lab when I suddenly trip over something.

Myrnin-"Claire are you alright?"

"No, I…I think my arm is broken"

Myrnin-"Should I take you to the hospital?"

"No, it's ok. You can just leave me here, wasting away in pain."

Myrnin-"Young lady, I do not like that tone in your voice."

"I'm sorry; can you please take me to the hospital now?"


	2. Is the end near?

(I do not own the Morganville Vampire series, although I wish I did )

We were waiting in the hospital chairs when Theo walked in. He only takes one look at me before he is saying

Theo- "Well Claire, now what did you do? Piss off another vampire?"

Me- "NO!"

Theo- "Than what did you do may I ask?"

Me- mumbling "I tripped"

Theo burst out laughing and I can feel my face turning bright red.

(A few hours later)

I walk up to the front door to the Glass house. As I'm opening the door I can feel someone watching me. I look around but I don't see anything. I walk through the door and over to the living room, I'm just able to get my ass on the couch before Eve is yelling at me.

Eve- "Claire, where the fuck have you been. I need some serious help figuring out what to eat for dinner."

She walks around the corner and sees me.

Eve-"Claire, what in the hell did you do. We can't leave you alone without hurting yourself, can we?"

Me- "I'm ok. And yes you can leave me alone. I just tripped."

Eve- "Who trips and breaks their arm!"

Just then Shane and Michael decide to enter the living room.

Shane-"Who broke their arm?"

(he looks at Claire)

"What did you do?"

Me-"As I just told Eve, I am fine. I just tripped no big deal."

Michael burst out laughing and I can feel my face get red.

Eve-"It's not funny. She's crippled; she can't even go to the bathroom without help. Hey, maybe Shane can help her. I mean he is her boyfriend."

Michael continues to laugh and Eve joins in. I can feel my face get even redder. I look over at Shane and see that his face is also red.

Me-"No, I don't need help"

(I look over at Shane)

"But I might need help getting my pajamas on."

Eve-"Ewww…. Take it upstairs you two sexbirds!"

Me-"Ok, but first I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

Eve-"CHILI DOGS! But you have to make them Shane."

Shane-"But I made dinner last night."

Eve-"Ya, but tonight was Claire's turn to make dinner. But she had to go and break her arm. And since you're her boyfriend you have to make dinner."

Shane- (grumbling)"Fine"

After dinner, made up of chili dogs and coke. I went out onto the porch to think about what I had accomplished that day.

Me-"Well what have I done today? I broke my arm, ate some chili dogs, and now I'm out here talking to myself."

?-"You're not alone dear Claire."

* * *

><p>Blah. . You've gotta read and review, to tell me what to do. Seriously though, honestly, tell me what you think.<p>

Who is the mysterious voice? If you guess right I'll update faster.

BTW. I already have the chapter written, just have to put it up.

Remember, review!


	3. Is it a new beginning? or the end?

(I do not own Morganville Vampire series, although I wish I did )

* * *

><p>Me-"Who are you? What are you doing here?"<p>

?-"You don't know me, but you have heard of me from my dear daughter, Amelie. And to your other question, I am here for your sweet, innocent Claire."

Me-"Bishop….Why do you want me?"

Bishop-"Because, in order for me to take over Morganville. I need to kill you."

First Bishop shows up and now he wants me dead. What else can possibly go wrong? Man, I should have never thought that.

Me-" No… You can't hurt me. I'm under Amelie's protection."

Bishop-"Well let's see about that."

With that, I only see him lift a foot before he is right in front of me. He forcefully tilts my head back, and he clamps my mouth shut with his other hand. I try to scream but his hand is muffling my attempts. I can see him gravitating towards my neck. A piercing pain shoots through ought my body. I can feel him sipping my life away one mouthful at a time. My vision starts to blur. Before I pass out I am able to think one thing.

Me-"Shane I am sorry."

Than my world goes black.

(Shane's P.O.V)

I can see Claire out on the porch talking to herself. I laugh at the thought of what she is just saying. I lean against the window trying to get a better view of her. I'm straining to her what she is saying. But then I hear a male's voice mix with hers. I look closer and I see a shadow at the edge of the yard. I blink and it is gone.

Me-"What the hell." I walk out to the porch. When I open the door I see Claire lying on her back, eyes closed, and she was covered in blood. I run up to her and put her head on my lap.

(Claire's P.O.V)

I feel like I am floating. I can't see anything but darkness. I continue this for a while before I am yanked back into reality. I slowly open my eyes. And I can see myself, being cradled in Shane's arms. I can hear him call for help, and I run up to him and start to shout.

Me-"Shane! Shane I am right here. Turn around so you can see I'm ok."

But he doesn't hear me. I try to touch his shoulder but my hand goes right through him. Before I can process the information I am yanked back into the darkness.

(Shane's P.O.V)

Me-"Claire? Claire wake up!"

"Michael, Eve hurry and get out her," I nearly scream.

I am so close to crying I can feel the tears in my eyes. But I hold them back.

Eve-"Shane what do you want?"

Me-"Eve hurry up and help me, Michael go call the ambulance."

Eve ran up to us, and Michael went to go call for help.

Eve-"Oh my god, oh my god. Claire. Claire-bear don't be dead."

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives. As soon as they arrive they take Claire away on a stretcher. The moment they leave, I can't hold it in any longer. I fall to my knees and start to cry, hard and heavy sobs. Eve and Michael join me after a few. After about an hour of crying we decide to go to the hospital.

We arrive at the hospital to see Myrnin, Olive, and Amelie standing there, waiting for us.

Amelie-"Eve, Michael, Shane, it is nice of you to finally join us."

Me- with no emotion in my voice I said," Where is Claire at?"

Amelie-"She is resting. But that is what I am here to talk to you about."

Eve-"What do you mean talk about?"

* * *

><p>DUN, DUN, DUN… What does Amelie have to say…<p>

I don't know. You will have to read more to find out.

You know the rules.

You've read it.

Now you have to review it.

Really, you have to review it.

A special shout-out to queen supernatural and her Mortal Instrument story.

You got to check it out if you like the Mortal Instrument series.

Ohh…. I also have a poll that you should do. It will help out with the story.

Thanks for reading!


	4. The Awakening

(I do not own Morganville Vampire series, although I wish I did )

* * *

><p>Amelie- By the time Claire got to the hospital, she had so little blood left in her. We only had one choice in saving her.<p>

My brain might have been working slowly, but I instantly knew what she was talking about.

Oliver- From the look on his face, I'm sure Shane here knows what we are talking about."

I saw him look at Eve and Michael who had a confused look on their faces.

Oliver- But for the slower one here, this is what happened. As you know, by the time Claire got here she was about dead. The only other way to save her was to turn her into a vampire.

I can't believe that Claire is a vampire now. Well at least she is alive, right? Well I should say the she is someone alive. I don't know how I can handle it. But I have to deal with it, for Claire.

Me-"Let's go see Claire now."

Eve-"Ok, let's go."

Claire's P.O.V

When the darkness starts to clear I can feel something holding my hand. I slowly peel open my eyes and I can see Shane sitting next to me in a chair while he's holding my hand. Michael and Eve are sitting in chairs on the other side of the room. Everyone was asleep but me.

Me-"Wow, everything is so clear."

I just barely whispered, but Shane still heard me. He shot upright and as soon as he saw I was awake he wrapped me in a hug. The commotion woke up Michael who then woke up Eve. They got up and waked over and also gave me hugs.

Shane-"Claire, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

Me- "I'm ok Shane. I feel perfectly fine."

Shane-"Good, I'm glad you are"

Me-"Now that we all established that I'm ok, can someone get my something to eat?"

They all start to laugh at me and I don't know why.

Me-"Why are you guys laughing at me?"

Eve-"You are they only person that I know that would wake up in the hospital and ask for food."

Me-"Ya, I know. But someone hurry up, I'm hungry."

Eve-"Ok bossy. I'll go get you food. Just try not to break anything else while I'm gone."

Soon enough Eve is back with a tray filled with food. As soon as my portion of food is on my plate I am digging into it. When everyone is done eating there is a knock on the door before it is pushed open. I turn my head wondering who it was. And there standing is the founder herself, Amelie.

Amelie-"Claire, we need to talk. Your friends will have to leave us to talk though."

Shane-"No, I will not leave Claire. Especially after what just happened.

I really didn't want Shane to leave.

Me-"I want Shane to stay here with me."

Amelie-"If you insist, but the other two have to leave."

Eve-"What, NO! I am not leaving."

Amelie-"Michael take Eve and yourself outside now this conversation does not concern you two"

Since Michael was turned into a vampire by Amelie he had no choice in what to do. So he grabbed Eve by the arm and pulled her outside. When the door closed behind them Amelie turned back to me. The cold look had disappeared off her face.

Amelie-"Claire I have some important news that you need to know."

Me-"What do I need to know that is so important?"

I can feel Shane looking at me so I turn to me. A flash of pain and suffering crosses his face but is quickly replaced with agitation.

Amelie-"Claire, do you know why you are in the hospital?"

Me-"Yes, I do know. I was attacked the other night."

Amelie-"You are correct. But I am sure you didn't know the extent of your injuries. By the time you arrived at the hospital, you were practically dead. Someone had taken the majority of your blood and left you to die on your back porch. There was only one way to save you. We had no choice, so we turned you into a vampire."

I was so shocked at what Amelie had just said. How could I be a vampire? This had got to be killing Shane. I mean, he despises vampires. But here he is now, sitting right next to me, holding my hand. The more I thought about being a vampire, the more I acknowledged that there was a burning sensation in my throat. And I had an odd craving for blood.

Amelie-"Claire, do you understand what I am saying?"

I'm still a little shocked at the thought of me being a vampire.

Me-"Ya, I think I got it. But Shane, are you alright with me being a vampire?"

* * *

><p>Whew, I'm finally done writing this section. Hope you guys like it.<p>

I think you know the drill by now. You've got to review now that you've read it.

Sorry it took so long writing it, but its finally up.

Update coming soon hopefully!


	5. The Talk Has Begun

(I do not own Morganville Vampire series, although I wish I did )

* * *

><p>Shane- "I'll learn to cope with it. But at least you are here with me right now."<p>

Now I know that there is a huge smile on my face, I can feel it.

Amelie-"Now, that your knowing of your current condition. We have to go over a few assortments that have to be made, and a few questions."

Me-"Sure" I deliberately dragged out the word. "But what do you mean by 'we'."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the door opened, and in came two vampires. It was Oliver and Myrnin who decided to barge in. You see, I have this little secret that I refuse to tell anyone. It's that I think that Myrnin is kind of cute. I mean, you spend so much time with someone, they grow on you. Myrnin just happened to grow on me a little more than others. But, its my secret to keep.

Amelie-"Claire, the first thing we have to go over is your living accommodations."

With this said, a sly grin appeared on Myrnins face."

Me-"What do you mean by 'living conditions'?"

Amelie-"I'm saying, now that you are a vampire, you can no longer live in the Glass house. You will now be living with Myrnin while still assisting him with his experiments."

I can't believe what I am hearing. First they turned me into a vampire. Now they are going to make me live with my crazy ass boss.

Shane-"Fuck no! Claire is not going to be living with that creepy, old, blood sucking monster! She will be living with us, at the Glass house, where we can protect her."

Amelie being who she is completely ignored Shane and turned to me.

Amelie-"Claire, don't you realize that if you stay at the Glass house, you will be putting everyone you love in danger. You are now the newest vampire, you are not in control of yourself."

As the words soaked into my brain, I realized that she was telling the truth. I would be putting Shane, Michael and Eve in danger. Well, maybe not Michael. Because, well you know, he's already a vampire.

Me-"Amelie, you are right. I will -"

Shane-"Ha! I told you she wasn't going to leave. Wait, Claire, what did you say?"

Me-"I'm sorry Shane. But by staying with you guys, I will be putting you and Eve in danger."

Shane-"So what Claire. We can protect ourselves. And besides, we have Michael for extra protection."

Me-"Shane, you don't get it. You may be willing to take that chance, but I am not."

My words must have hurt. Because he stood up and marched out the door without a word.

Oliver-"Finally, now that he's gone. We can talk about the grown up stuff."

* * *

><p>I know it's short. But I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

I think you know the drill by now. You've got to review now that you've read it.

Sorry it took so long writing it, but it's finally up.

Update coming soon hopefully! I'll make it longer, promise.


End file.
